I and Love and You
by alphaIdiot
Summary: A Karezi/Daverezi fanfiction based off of the song I and Love and You by The Avett Brothers.
1. Load The Car And Write The Note

_**A/N: This story is inspired by the video "Next, in a Foreign Land". It's a Karezi fanfiction, and the video was voice acting of a Fanfic. They played the song "I and Love and You" at the end of the video and I felt compelled to write someone based off of the song. And thus, this was born. This will be continued, I'm writing the next chapter right now. It's an AU, and it's based around the song. This will be reletively short, I only plan on it having 9 chapters, each won't be longer than 2,000 words. I kept trying to update TMLOB, but the chapter kept getting deleted so I'm writing this to vent in a way. (I also go dumped recently so that doesn't help.)  
**_

_** Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this. I plan on finishing this fanfiction as soon as possible, maybe even tonight to finish it. Also, as a note to followers of my other fanfics, they are all lacking cover photos! If you have suggestions for something you think would fit (Or if you're a perfect enough human being, and had something of your own) feel free to message me a link! I'd love to use it and full credit would be given in the description of the fic. :3 Anyways, I shall shush and let you read this.  
**_

* * *

_**Load the car and write the note**_

"Karkat... Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just.. I have to go. Don't try to find me, I'm trying to make it easier this way. We aren't working, okay? I love you, but we just aren't working.. I'm sorry, Karkat, but there's just someone else now. Damn, I sound like someone from one of your RomComs.. Well, I love you. I'm sorry. -Terezi xo"

A small post-it note was taped to the front of the fridge, smothered in writing just as sharp-edged as the tongue of the writer. He would be here soon, and she needed to get ready. She needed to leave before he caught her packing, caught her getting ready to leave for good. With a frown, head lowered, Terezi trudged her way to the small, shared bedroom.

A suitcase had been laid out on the bed before-hand, already opened and half filled with clothing. It was done in a sloppy, rushed manner, she knows that Karkat comes home from work early some days. That couldn't happen today though, that would break both of them even more. In a regretful way, Terezi started to pull articles of clothing out of the closet and dresser, nabbing anything she especially liked, leaving the rest for Karkat to do away with. She hoped he would burn them, rid himself of the memory of her.. Forget her, like she knew she would forget him.

"Goddammit Terezi, don't start crying.." She scolded herself, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She had to be strong with this, she knew how Karkat would react. She had to get this done before she had to witness it though, she couldn't take that.. She had never been able to take that look on his face, like he's lost and scared and more alone than ever before. She had only seen that face once, when his father had passed away, when Karkat blamed himself for not trying to visit him sooner, tell him that he did love him no matter what he had said when he was a teenager. Taking a deep breath, Terezi continued to pack.

_**Grab your bag and grab your coat**_

There was a knock on the door and Terezi's heart skipped a beat. With fumbling hands, she quickly stuffed a few remaining items into her suitcase- Pictures, toiletries, a ring Karkat had given her on their three year annive- No, no, she put the ring back. She couldn't take that. Letting out a soft breath, trying to compose herself, she zipped up her suitcase and rolled it out of the bedroom. She ran over what she would say as she made her way to the door, her mind set on it being Karkat behind the door, a smile on his face to see her after a long day of work. She didn't want that smile anymore though.

"Look, Karkat, we need to ta-"

"Chill TZ, It's only me." Dave said to her after she had opened the door. Terezi's eyes snapped up from the floor, staring at him in a shocked, yet relieved way. Letting out a sigh, she reached forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde man's neck. In turn, an arm was snaked around her torso, Dave even daring to pick her up as he walked into the apartment. A brief kiss was shared, before Dave glanced about.

"You all packed?" He questioned her, bending his head forward just enough for his Aviators slid down his nose. He gave her a serious look, her smile instantly diminishing as she nodded to him. He only gave a short nod back, before he walked over to the suitcase. He grabbed the handle, before glancing around.

"You're 102% sure that you have everything you need?" He questioned her, weighing the bag by lifting it off the floor, before putting it back down and repeating the process. "And I mean anything and everything, you can't come back and get shit once we leave TZ." She simply nodded to him, half in thought as she ran over her mental check-list of things she wanted to take with her. Shrugging finally, she nodded to him.

"Yeah, I have everything.." She said softly. Dave headed for the door, suitcase in tow being him as he swung the front door open wide and stepped out.

"Grab your coat then, let's go before he gets home." Terezi instantly moved forward, grabbing her coat from where it hung loosely by the door and silently exited the apartment. She trailed after Dave as he made his way to the elevator in a rushed pace, just barely making it inside with him. She leaned close to him as the pair traveled down to the ground floor, Dave knotting his fingers with hers in a reassuring way. Terezi smiled just slightly when his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand.

Once the elevator let out a soft ding, the doors slid open to revel the busy, bumbling lobby of the apartment. The pair made a dash for the front of the building, Terezi letting out a shiver as a icy gust of air greeted her when she stepped outside. Letting out a shutter, she threw on her jacket as she followed Dave to his car, not even daring a glance back for fear her regret would become too much.

**_Tell the ones that need to know, that we are heading north_**

Once the pair had slipped inside of the sleek, black car, Dave turn on the engine. It purred softly, barely noticeable over the blasting sound of the heat that billowed into the car. It was nothing like Karkat's old, rusted car. It growled and snarled and retaliated with all it's might when he tried to turn it on, frustrating him and drawing that same string of curses from his mouth. It would make Terezi giggle, lean over and peck his cheek to try and calm him down. Terezi sighed at the warmth, and soon began to relax, managing to flash Dave a smile. He gave her a weak smile back, though it was more of a sympathetic flash of his pearly whites.

"Did you tell anyone?" He questioned her after a few moments. She just let out a soft sigh, eyes downcast as she fussed with the edge of her shirt, her fingers long and slender as they wound in and out of the teal fabri. She let out another sigh, a nod of the head as she thought over the conversation.

"Yeah.. I told Vriska I was heading north.. And my mom, she wasn't too happy.." Terezi muttered under her breath, remembering the way her mother had scolded her for not doing things "Properly." For not telling Karkat that she wasn't happy before starting anything with Dave. There was a hand on her shoulder, a soft squeeze. Dave just nodded to her, exchanging a quick hug before he pulled back, revved the engine, and the two headed for the highway.


	2. One Foot In, One Foot Back

_**One foot in, one foot back**_

The pair was two hours into their trip. They had long since exited Brooklyn and were now headed for little old Bangor, Maine. Dave had friends there that the pair was going to stay with until an apartment could be found and rented. Terezi had long since fallen silent, conflicted as ever. He would be home right now, the sky was growing dark and the moon long-since risen. She wondered if he was crying, or yelling.. She was glad she had turned off her cellphone, there's no doubt Karkat would try and call her.

"Hey, TZ." Dave said to her, daring a side glance. "You doin' okay?" She only shrugged, nodding in response and not pulling her eyes away from the window. Dave sighed softly, reaching a hand over to grab at hers. She flinched at the contact, but complied and let him grasp her hand gently. "You can talk to me about it, you know that."

"I just.." She gripped his hand tight for a second, feeling him flinch. She let out a sigh, glancing at their hands. "I'm just not sure if I should have left or not.."

"Go on."

"I still love him.."

"Do you love him, or do you feel guilty for not loving him anymore."

_**But it don't pay to live like that**_

Terezi was silent for a while, deep in thought. She was glad that Dave didn't push her for an answer. He had been understanding of everything, only wanting to help her sort everything out, move on to a relationship with him. She felt close to him, like he understood her. After a while of pondering, she smiled. Raising their twined hands, she kissed the back of it his lightly.

"I love you.." Dave's face lit up, that rare smile he only shed when he was around her spreading across his features like melted butter on bread.

"I love you too, Terezi." He said back to her, glancing at her from behind his shades. They shared a quick kiss before Dave went back to focusing on driving, Terezi's bright blue eyes turned back towards the window as she tried to keep her thoughts at bay. "This is it. This is happening." She told herself that over and over in her head, both guilt and excitement mixing together in her gut to a near nauseating point.

"We'll be there soon." Dave said to her around eight. It had cut the hours of silence that had filled the car. Terezi glanced at him with a half-smile, giving his hand a light squeeze. An apartment was waiting for them, with a pull-out sofa and an old friend of Dave's to keep them company while they searched for a place of their own.

"How soon is 'soon'?" She questioned him, glancing at the swirled city around them. Dave shrugged, glancing at the time briefly. He pursed his lips, head bobbing as if he was counting something.

"Ten.. Fifteen minutes?" Terezi simply nodded in return and watched the world go by.

_**So I cut the tires and I jumped the tracks, never to return.**_

"Hey Dave!" The voice called when the door was opened. Dave immediately hugged the brunette inside of the doorway, his large buckteeth shone fully from his wide grin. Dave managed to give him a bit of a smile as well, muttering a soft "Sup John" as they embraced for a few moments. Terezi was startled slightly when the boy also embraced her. All in all, she still returned the hug with a grin.

"So you're the lucky lady." John said to her with a wink. Terezi just gave out a slight chuckle, glancing over a Dave. He just smirked down at her, pecking her cheek before John lead the pair into the small apartment.

"Sorry you guys have to sleep on the sofa! I don't have any other bed then my own though.."

"It's cool Egbert. Don't worry about it." Dave said to him, wheeling in his suitcase behind him. Terezi followed, setting her luggage down next to the Sofa before she sat down on it, shifting slightly. Dave unceremoniously dropped down next to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him, letting out a soft sigh.

"No going back now.." She muttered. Dave gave her a gentle kiss to her head, a reassuring squeeze and rub to her shoulder.

"Nope.." He sighed into her short, black hair. The two remained on the sofa that night, Terezi leaning against Dave as they watched tv in an almost bored way, only pulling apart to eat dinner. But even then, Terezi kept her arm brushing against Dave's, and once he had finished his meal he pulled her into his lap.

"Love you TZ." Dave muttered softly, eyes transfixed on the soft glow of the television screen. Terezi let out a soft, humming sigh.

"Love you too Dave.." She murmured back, smiling slightly to herself. This was her new beginning, her escape. Selfish as many may call it, she thought it would be best in the long run, that it would not only help her, but Karkat as well. With a soft breath, she closed her eyes and dozed lightly against her lover's chest.


	3. Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Take Me In

_**A/N: Finally updating this. To answer the Guest who left a review asking about if anything is going to be from Karkat's point of view; The rest of the story is going to be focused mainly on him, with flashbacks and interactions with Terezi. Gamzee may pop in a few times, but the rest of the story is going to be mainly focused around Karkat and his dealing with the events that are to take place. Thank you for reading, I'll try and update this sooner.  
**_

* * *

_**Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Take me in**_

"Terezi, I'm home!" Karkat called into the apartment, shuffling his way inside. His arms were full, over flowing with an array of plastic shopping bags, each filled with a different slew of groceries. Slowly, Karkat managed to kick off his shoes, before making his way blindly into the kitchen. "Terezi..?"

He dumped the bags onto the counter, cursing when the content of one nearly came spilling over the side and onto the floor.

"Jesus fuck.." Karkat grumbled, before he looked around. "Terezi? You home?" Brows furrowed, he started to wander around the apartment, first checking the small sofa in the living room, the bathroom, their room, the guest room. He was panicking now; Why was all of her stuff gone. "Fuck, Terezi, please, where are you?!"

Trembling ever so slightly, Karkat made his way back into the kitchen, pacing. "Where would she have gone? Why did she leave in the first place?! What did I do wro-" Something caught his eye. Neon yellow, bright and vibrant against the black exoskeleton on the fridge. With a shaking hand, Karkat reached forward and grasped at it, letting the small amount of sticky residue on the back to give way.

_**Are you aware the shape I'm in? **_

"NO, GODDAMMIT, PICK UP YOUR PHONE." Karkat was screaming now, hand gripping the phone tight as he redialed the number again and again and again. "This isn't happening, this isn't FUCKING HAPPENING."

His eyes were watering, threatening to overflow. How could she just leave him like that? With a post-it note for a letter? No, that was bullshit to him. That wasn't fair to him.

"No fucking explanations fits on a fucking post-it note, that is the biggest piece of horse shit I've ever motherfucking heard!" His face was red, freckled cheeks dyed that color. It reminded him of her, she had always loved red. Always stroked or prodded his cheek when he blushed, once even licking it. They had both laughed it off though. Her laugh..

"What the fuck did I do wrong.."

_**My hands they shake, my head it spins. Oh Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Take me in.**_

He continued to pace, body growing in it's shuddering vibrations by the second, minute, hour until he felt he would fall apart completely. Shatter, crumble to the floor in a broken, bloody heap, only to be found after he didn't show up to work for a week.

Karkat dropped down onto the sofa, head in his hands. A shaking sob wracked his body, large tears beginning to roll down his cheeks and into his worn palms. Soon he had lost all control of himself, starting to sob and scream, yelling and wailing away, cursing everyone and everything that could have brought this on him. He no longer tried to call her, no, she had been smart to turn off her phone. She had always been so smart, Karkat doubted he would ever find her.

"Terezi.." He choked out the word, like he thought if he got it out all these feelings would go away. He could rid himself of her if he spat up her name, got it out of his body. But the most he chanted it, the more he tried to get her out of him, the thought of her, the memories of her touch, scent, taste, everything. It just made him want her all that much more.

He didn't sleep that night. He couldn't dare touch that bed. It would still smell of her, there would still be an indent of her form where she would always sleep, a stray hair on the pillow, her perfume on the night stand. Instead, he sat on the sofa that night, crying until he couldn't take it anymore and managed to turn on the tv, distract himself. Tell himself "She's just staying with Vriska tonight, I'll wake up in the morning and she'll be there when I wake up".

His chest ached, though he wasn't shocked at the physical nature of things. She had been his everything. He had depended on her to be there, she was all that kept Karkat going, helped him make it through the day. She was what he lived for, and now it had been carelessly ripped out of his life.

But he tried not to think about that. Not a single word of it was passed through his mind as he drowned himself in shitty three am sitcom repeats and the cheap beer he kept in the back of the fridge for special occasions. All he could do was hope at this point, as the sun slowly meandered it's way into the sky and he dropped yet another can to the floor. It clattered lightly, making his head throb.

For once, he was thankful when he fell into a deep sleep. Thankful that nothing would be there to touch him but his seemingly chronic nightmares. But for tonight, there was nothing but darkness, the faintest threads of her scent, her soft, chortling laugh, and the good times. The things Karkat liked to think of when he was down and she wasn't there by his side. He was thankful for that tonight. He would always be thankful for that.


	4. When At First I Learned To Speak

_**A/N: There's a slight possibility another chapter will be posted tonight. That only depends on how I feel after I finish the latest Colorblind chapter. Thank you for reading this far. :3 Reviews are greatly appreciated, I always like to hear what people think of my stories whether it be positive or negative. (Though please, let's not get to hating on ships.) Anyways, enjoy this chapter.  
**_

* * *

_**When at first I learned to speak, I used all my words to fight**_

A week had passed by now and Karkat could barely take it. When he called her, he was no longer instantly shot down and sent to her messaging system, telling him to "Leave a message at the beep!" in her cheery tone, a soft flutter of laughter just barely hanging onto the last breath she drew before a loud beep would echo through his ear, and he would fall silent.

No, now he was taunted by the waiting ring, ring, ringing telling him that she's there, she's got her phone turned on, but she's ignoring you. She doesn't want to talk Karkat, she told you not to try and find her. But Karkat kept holding onto that small bit of hope that he had, that she would pick up the phone, that she would tell him she missed him, ask if she could come home... With every soft, rattling ring of the dial tone, that small fragment of hope shrank just slightly.

"Terezi.. Please.." He whimpered softly, copper eyes staring at the phone, tender thumb hovering over the ever-so familiar contact. "Please, I just want to hear your voice again.." He had missed it so much. The soft fluctuation it would give off when she got excited, the way her voice got soft when they would lay in bed together, when the lights were off and the clothes were shed and it was just the graceful flow of their bodies, the sweet nothings whispered back and forth. When they were both off of work, laying out on the sofa eating dinner, she would complain about Karkat's taste in movies and the two would laugh and make jokes about the films.

His thumb was lowered, pressed to Terezi's contact briefly, before it withdrew and Karkat raised the phone up to his ear. Butterflies jostled his stomach, nausea filling him with doubt as he waited, aching each time he got a dial tone instead of her voice.

"Hello?"

His heart stopped. Hands clammy, he opened his jaw slightly, though it was more out of shock, it going slack than him actually making an attempt to say something. He scolded himself mentally, telling himself to "Speak, speak you dumbass!" but still, all that echoed through the phone line was a chocked sobbing sound.

"...Hello?"

"T-terezi?" Karkat asked in a rough, unbelieving tone. She had picked up. She had actually picked up. "Terezi, thank god.."

"Karkat?!" Terezi sounded almost mad, her voice raising an octave, growing slightly harsher in tone and louder in volume as her voice echoed through Karkat's ears. He didn't care that she was mad, that she was yelling at him about calling her after what she had told him. Karkat only cared about the fact that he had heard it again, and closed his eyes to let the sound just soak in. "...Karkat are you even fucking listening to me."

"I just.. Why'd you leave.." Karkat muttered softly, forcing himself to speak once more. He couldn't have her hanging up, he had waited so long for this. To know why, exactly, she had left. Who was doing a better job than him, what Karkat had done wrong in the first place that made her leave.

"I told you Karkat, there's someone else."

"Who... What did I do wrong.." He questioned her. He could hear her sigh in an irritated tone.

"You didn't do anything, Karkat. I just.. I moved on, okay?"

"Why though.. Why'd you have to move on?" His chest was heaving, eyes watering. He could feel it bubbling up inside of his chest, that same anger that tended to stalk him, hunt him like a small mouse. Pounce at the worst times. "Why'd you have to fucking leave me, I thought you were happy."

"Well I wasn't Karkat." Terezi snapped back. He winced, eyes squeezed shut.

"Who the fuck did you leave with."

_**With him and her, and you and me**_

"Yo, TZ. Who is that." Karkat seethed at the voice in the background, deep and smooth and calm as ever.

"Him." Was all Terezi had said in response.

"Him? Him?! That's fucking it, I'm just "Him" now?!" He was starting to yell, hand gripping his phone tight in his hand, legs starting to shake. He needed to sit down, he needed to calm down. He needed to do something, anything to keep himself from blowing this phone call, messing everything up.

"Oh my god, Karkat.."

"I want to talk to him." Karkat snapped.

"Who?"

"Who the fuck do you think?! The douche lord in the background, that's your new boyfriend isn't it?" He sneered boyfriend to her, a growl in his tone. He was yelling at himself now as well, hating himself. Calm down, right now Karkat. You're going to blow it, calm down.

"Hello?" The voice was louder now, clearer. Not even the slightest tone of annoyance was in his voice, as if he had perfected the act of holding back his anger since he could feel the emotion.

"Why'd you take her."

"Hey man, I didn't take anything. TZ made her own choices."

"Did you know she wasn't single?!"

"Dude, just let it go."

"How about I tell you to let go of something that you loved more than anything!"

"You know what, fuck you." Dave snapped. A nerve was hit, Karkat feeling triumphant in his ability to make this kid's mask slip. "Don't you fucking tell me to let shit go."

"Then don't fucking tell me that. Do you even fucking know what love is?"

_**But it's just a waste of time.. Yeah it's such a waste of time.**_

The sound of the dead phone line sent a hollow feeling through Karkat. Slowly, so very slowly, he slumped down onto the sofa. He was silent for a long time, not thinking of anything, barely daring to take shallow breaths.

"Wow.." He muttered after a few moments of letting the air still, letting everything set in. "Way to go Karkat.." He had let it happen. He had always had some anger problems, he had never been able to control his temper until he went too far, realization being the only thing to bring him down. His hands were shaking again, uncontrollable shudders that would wrack his whole body occasionally. "She's fucking gone now, isn't she.."

He didn't try and convince himself that she was away that night. He didn't try and tell himself anything other than "You fucked up, you pay the price." He let himself wallow, though he didn't go for any beer. He didn't go for anything, no food, no television, nothing more than the deafening silence of the apartment and his place on the sofa.

He didn't sleep. He barely moved from the couch, only allowing himself to shift slightly when he found his body growing too stiff for his or his joint's liking. The only other movements made was the soft shaking of his shoulders, the trembling of his lower lip, the rapid blinking, an attempt to get the tears out of his eyes. After a half hour of failed attempts, he finally caved, a muffled sob breaking the silence of the half empty apartment.


End file.
